


Join the Party

by jessiecarter96



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiecarter96/pseuds/jessiecarter96
Summary: Billy loves fucking Tommy, he's easy and will do anything Billy asks. It's almost too good when Steve stumbles in on them.





	Join the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Filth. Billy Hargrove is gross. Unnecessary spitting into mouths.

This is Billy's favourite place.

Balls deep inside a begging, wet hole.

His current favourite wet hole is Tommy's. Ever since Carol dumped him, getting Tommy to spread his legs and do as he's told was even easier than usual. It had taken him exactly four minutes and forty-three seconds before Billy had Tommy on his knees the first time. Now, Billy didn't even have to ask anymore, Tommy would beg and the power trip it gave him was unreal. If Billy could spend all day inside him, he would, filling Tommy up until he was too full and spilling out of him. A man could only dream.

Billy had been waiting all night to get his hands on Tommy, itching to fuck into something hard and fast. When, Tommy had given him the look, all flushed, bottom lip between his teeth, Billy had practically run up the stairs after him. Now, he had Tommy on his back, slick, spread open, begging for more on Billy's cock. Billy was going to leave him all bruised, stuffed full and it was going to be glorious. Billy could come just thinking about it, but he was too busy fucking into Tommy.

"Should've stuck my fist in you first before I gave you my cock." Billy pants, into Tommy's ear, before shoving his tongue into Tommy's ear.

Tommy whines, tugging Billy even closer. He's clinging onto Billy as he brutally thrusts into him, pushing Tommy further and further up the bed. His head hanging off the edge of the bed, mouth hung open, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, flushed bright red. It's a beautiful sight that Billy takes entire credit for. Only he could do this to someone.

Tommy let's out moan as Billy thrusts into him hard, "Maybe I won't let you come, maybe I'll just fuck you over and over again, fuck you full of me then leave you high and dry."

The sound that falls from Tommy's mouth makes Billy's toes curl, "Please, please, let me come, _Billy_, _please_."

Billy crackles, a truly evil sound and to any other person it would have scared them, but Tommy practically purred, clenching around Billy's cock. He leans down, biting down on Tommy's neck, "Nuh-uh, that's not my name, is it?"

"Daddy, please."

Against his better judgement Billy decides that he's going to let Tommy come.

Then the door to the room flew open.

Billy's night just got a whole lot better.

Steve Harrington falls through the door, handing clasping a red solo cup, eyes wide at the sight of them. Pleasure sparks up his spine. He's going to ruin both of them. Billy licks a stripe up Tommy's face, before grinning over at Steve who has shut the door behind him. Billy looks down at Tommy who looks utterly wrecked, but still looking wide eyed at Steve.

"Look baby, King Steve's come to watch."

The ecstatic tone of Billy's voice is enough to make both boys look at him, he could only revel in the attention. This whole situation couldn't he better even if Billy had dreamed it, there was no way he was letting Steve walk out this room and back into that stupid party. He thrust back into Tommy, making him moan so loud it almost sounded like a scream, Billy had to bite down hard on his neck, a noise like that couldn't be ignored. He grinned his cock deep inside Tommy, not taking his eyes off of Steve. Tommy whined, digging his fingers even harder into Billy's shoulders, it feels so good. Steve's eyes fell from Billy to Tommy and Billy can't blame him, he's ruined Tommy.

"Daddy, please." Tommy pants out, as Billy stopped fucking into him, he was too busy eyeing Steve Harrington's boner, he watched it twitch as Tommy called Billy daddy.

Billy roughly gripped Tommy by the chin, forcing his head up to look at Steve, "See baby, look at you're doing to King Steve. You've got him all hard, are you going to help him?"

Steve's mouth falls open at Billy's question, they're staring at each other now and Billy's never been more turned on. He's got Tommy on his cock and Steve Harrington is about to do whatever Billy wanted. Tommy let's out a noise that Billy can only assume is a '_I'll do whatever you want, daddy'_

"You're gonna open your mouth wide and King Steve is gonna fuck your mouth."

Tommy doesn't even hesitate, he opens his mouth straight away, Billy wishes he had another cock to shove down Tommy's throat as he fucks his ass. Watching Steve fuck Tommy's throat would be just as satisfying though. It pisses him off so much when Steve doesn't move. He's offering him Tommy on a silver platter. Steve should be listening to him.

"King Steve pulls your pants down and shove your dick down his throat otherwise Tommy doesn't get to come."

That immediately changes the tone of the room, Tommy pushes back in Billy's cock, begging him to let him come, then Tommy falls straight into his trap. He looks over at Steve, all red, teary eyed, pliant, the most fuckable look on his face and begs.

"Steve, Steve, Steve, please, please," Tommy hiccups, actually close to tears, "Fuck my face, please, please, let me come, _Stevie_. _Please_."

As if in a trance, Steve walks over to the bed pushing his pants down when he reached Tommy's head. Billy leant forward spat directly into Tommy's open mouth, before nodding towards Steve. It was a sight watching Steve's hung cock slide into Tommy's open and awaiting mouth. Billy's cock twitched, it was the hottest sight Billy has seen in a while. Steve moaned, throwing his head back as he sunk into Tommy. Tommy whining around Steve's cock, enthusiastically sucking.

Billy thrust hard into Tommy, enjoying the gagging sound he made around Steve's cock and the groan that flew from Steve's mouth, "Such a fucking slut, knew you wanted King Steve to fuck you."

Steve locked eyes with Billy, he swallowed, then lowering his eyes to watch Billy fuck into Tommy, "You wanna fuck him, don't you Harrington?"

"Yeah." It came out all breathy, his eyes locked on Billy's asking permission.

Billy grinned, "Fuck his face, then I'll decide if you get to fuck him."

Steve glanced down at Tommy before looking back at Billy. Then he was away, forcing his cock down Tommy's throat. He trusted in and out, in time with Billy fucking into Tommy. It's messy and rough, Tommy's drooling all over Steve, clenching down on Billy as he was fucked in both holes. Billy didn't know where to look, Tommy getting stuffed or watching King Steve fuck Tommy's face. They would have to do it again and again, so Billy could watch over and over.

"When I'm done with him, I'm going to fuck you, Harrington."

Watching Steve orgasm is life changing, his eyes clench shut, his hips fucking into Tommy's mouth, stutter and his head is thrown back. Billy watches in awe as he fills Tommy's mouth with come. Tommy like the obedient dog he is, swallows all of Steve's come as if he was chugging a glass of water. Billy's trained him well, he's only imaging what he could do with Steve. A thousand thoughts fly through Billy's head imaging all the things he could do to Steve. Billy was looking forward to seeing what he could get Steve to do.

Billy glances down at Tommy, slapping him lightly on the cheek, "Such a good boy for daddy," He looks up at Steve, "Tell him he can come King Steve."

Steve swallows again, looking down Tommy, who is looking at Steve like he's the sun. Steve runs a hand through Tommy's hair, it's a soft gesture, one that quickly reminds Billy that the two of them had history.

"You can come, Tommy." It's so soft and raw, so Billy fucks into Tommy hard to prove a point. Tommy screams as he comes, Steve's hand wrapped in Tommy's hair, clenching down on Billy's cock.

He lies there panting, as Billy pushes himself deep inside and coming himself. This is Billy's favourite part, filling Tommy up to the brim with his come, now knowing that Tommy was stuffed both ends was even better.

"Harrington get on the bed, Tommy's gonna ride you while a split you open on my cock."

Billy gets an instant hard on watching Harrington do exactly as he's told.

He's going to enjoy this.


End file.
